This invention relates to a protective helmet of the type used by skiers or cyclists for protection against injury caused by high-speed impact. The helmet of the invention is particularly useful for skiers, and includes means for generating heat in the interior of the helmet, and an adjustable cushioned face protector to maintain the user's face at a comfortable temperature while preventing the user's breath from fogging the face shield. In addition, connections for a tape deck and a two-way radio are also provided for optional use.
Special purpose helmets to protect a wearer from impact injury are of course well-known. Refined helmet designs have provided a variety of features which are designed to make these helmets more comfortable, functionable, or enjoyable. A basic helmet having an interior shell and a nose cover designed to deflect the exhalation of a wearer away from the windshield is described in Kawasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,994. A cyclist's helmet having an aperture in the chin-piece along with a conduit to deflect incoming air toward the face shield is shown in Schnitzler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,303.
It is also known to incorporate stereo headphones or a two-way transmitting radio into helmets. For example, Von Statten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,105 discloses a motorcycle helmet having stereo earphones and a connecting cord which attaches to a tape deck mounted on the frame of a motorcycle. The use of receiving and transmitting devices in connection with a helmet has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Nava, 4,471,174, Drefko, 4,357,711, Campbell, 3,916,312, Whittemore, 3,249,873, Sarles, 2,904,645, and Ceriello, 2,329,457.
The incorporation of certain heating means in connection with headgear is also known. Sliman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,682 describes a curler bonnet having heat-generating crystals sewn into the fabric. Kerr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,028 discloses an entire heated cyclist's suit, with a head covering portion having electrical resistance heating wire running throughout. Crouzet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,511 discloses a novel helmet which is heated by an alcohol lamp. Ripley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,433 also shows a hat heated by means of resistance wire.
The invention provides a sports helmet that has a combination of features to provide the ultimate in comfort, safety, and entertainment of the wearer. The helmet is particularly useful for skiers who operate in extremely cold climates, providing a heat-generating source to keep the wearer's head warm for 6-8 hours. In addition, the helmet contains a specially designed lining which provides a respiratory channel connecting the wearer's nose and mouth with an exterior vent, and which precludes exhalation on the interior of a transparent face shield which might create fogging. Optional two-way radio transmitter and stereo tape deck are also provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sports helmet, particularly for skiing and cycling, which has an impact resistant exterior, a resilient, comfortable interior, and a replaceable interior heat generating device for maintaining the wearer's head at a comfortable temperature in a cold exterior environment. It is a further object of the invention to provide a helmet having an easily attached, portable stereo tape deck and a two-way radio transmitter. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a sports helmet having an adjustable lining portion which fits snugly against the user's face to provide a breathing channel which communicates through a vent in the helmet with the exterior, and which prevents exhalation onto a transparent face shield. These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the helmet described and claimed herein.